Gozu
is a shinobi from Otogakure and a member of Team Guren. Background At some point in the past, Gozu was dying from thirst and food deprivation. Guren saved his life by giving him a ladle of water. Whilst not enough to sate his thirst, it was enough to keep him alive. Personality He is unsociable and quiet, making people unable to figure out what he is thinking, but his battle skills are without a doubt very dexterous. He relies on taijutsu and brute strength and prefers fighting alone. He holds a special sentiment towards Guren and was her most loyal subordinate, even stating "I will accompany you no matter where you go".Naruto: Shippūden episode 103 The reason for this was that Guren saved his life while he was imprisoned by Orochimaru, giving him water when he was dying of thirst. He was not very trusting towards other members of his team. Appearance Gozu has short slicked combed back brown hair, no eyebrows, and grey-coloured eyes. He also has sharp teeth and long arms reaching down to his knees. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Gozu is able to use the Earth Release nature transformation. With it, he can fire big clumps of mud to slow an enemy down. He can even turn his body into mud, giving him the ability to create makeshift weapons and scatter a volley of small mudshots in all directions. While in this mode, most physical attacks will be ineffective. He can also burrow through the ground at high speeds by turning it into sand with chakra. Physical Prowess Gozu possesses a considerable amount of raw strength, able to momentarily stop the Three-Tails in its tracks by grabbing one of its tails.Naruto: Shippūden episode 99 Due to his body being altered by Orochimaru, he is able to expand his arms and legs in a manner similar to the Akimichi clan's Partial Multi-Size Technique to augment the said limbs' raw might. Gozu could also condense his form for even greater feats of speed. Part II Three-Tails' Appearance After the selection battle Kabuto Yakushi and Guren held in the hideout, Gozu became Guren's subordinate. When Guren returns, she orders him and the rest of his team to dispose of Kakashi Hatake and Team 8. As the arguably strongest member, he was sent in first to face off against Kakashi and draw him away. There, he quickly showed off his tremendous might that kept Kakashi on his toes. When Kakashi's cunning and skill proved too much for him, he pulled out his trump card to alter his body even further, giving him even greater speed and strength. In the end, he barely survived his fight against Kakashi, having sustained a broken arm and forced to retreat. When he next appears, his arm healed, he watches as Guren faces Team 8. When her crystal barrier is destroyed, he is the first to charge in to Guren's aid. Later when Kabuto appears to retrieve Yūkimaru, Gozu joins them and is tasked with rowing the boat. Soon thanks to Guren and Yūkimaru's combined power, he finds himself in the presence of the Three-Tails. After Kabuto orders Guren to restrain the beast, Gozu goes to assist her without hesitation, allowing her to momentarily capture it. The Three-tails then creates a huge tidal wave which launches Gozu away from his team. He manages to survive and wash up on shore with Rinji and the others. Immediately, his first thought is to find Guren and rushes off to find her. Later, he is seen fighting Sai, and is easily bound by his ink technique. He senses Guren's chakra, and runs to save her from Kakashi. He is struck by Kakashi's Lightning Cutter and seemingly dies. After Guren sacrifices herself to save Yūkimaru, Gozu is still shown to be alive in mud form at the bottom of the lake. The reason he admires Guren is because she was the only one to treat him nicely at Orochimaru's hideout and gave him water when he was dying. After Gozu and Guren get out of the lake, the two set off along with Yūkimaru. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes After the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke, he, Guren and Yūkimaru can be seen in the crowd at the entrance to Konohagakure. Trivia * "Gozu" literally means "cow head", which coincidentally is modeled after the Japanese deity of the same name, Gozu Tennō. * Gozu was shown fighting Hinata in the fourth opening, but this never occured, as he fell to Kakashi before anything happened. References de:Gozu